


The Present

by Broken_souls



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jim moriarty surprised, Molly Hooper Appreciation, One Shot, molliarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_souls/pseuds/Broken_souls
Summary: Molly Hooper has bought Jim a gift.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	The Present

She was wearing a red lipstick, crimson, almost like blood. It had been a last minute choice, she had gone to the bathroom, she had fixed her hair and then, she put the lipstick on. If Sherlock had been there he would have deduced it had been an unconscious action to make her lips match the wrapped gift hidden inside her purse. His deduction would have been right of course, they always were, but it had also been a way to hide her nerves. She felt the overwhelming urge to send a text and cancel her date, maybe that way she wouldn't have to deal with his reaction to the present she had bought specially for him. Half past six, she had to hurry if she didn't want to keep Jim waiting. 

She shouldn't be feeling like this, it had been her idea after all. Jim had accepted right away with his bright smile and usual shyness, so they both agreed to buy something to the other to celebrate their third date. She had never really done something like celebrating how long she had been dating someone because usually her boyfriends didn't last that long, that's why she had proposed it to Jim, because he was nice and because she wanted to do some lovey-dovey stuff for once. Molly _truly_ wanted to make things work with him. Now Molly, walking down the street with her deadly red lipstick on, was sure Jim would never want to see her again when he opened her present. She was sure he would hate it, maybe even consider it offensive or a threat. She had wanted to go back to the store where she bought it so many times to get a refund for it but she had to follow the rules she had chosen herself. 

_First rule_. Buy something that reminds you of the other. 

_Second rule_. Nothing too expensive, thirty pounds is the limit. 

_Third rule_. Choose carefully and don't get a refund. If the other doesn't like it it's their choice to take it back to the store or keep it.

Those were the rules she had suggested to Jim while watching Glee and he had agreed to each and every one of them, she had too, but sadly she was not very satisfied with her choice. Molly had focused maybe a little too much on the first rule, she had seen the object on a store window while she had been looking for a cap for Jim and she had felt it was perfect for him so she had bought it without thinking twice. Now she was regretting that.

"Hello Molly. I've got your present here, dear." Said Jim, Jim from IT, the shy and friendly Jim Molly adored so much. He was caring a box, thin and clumsily wrapped. He looked as nervous and excited as Jim from IT would look, but behind that mask Jim, _Jim Moriaty_ , was dying of boredom. To be honest Jim hadn't taked the present exchange seriously, it was one of the many stupid things he had to do to pretend to be Molly's boyfriend, like watching Glee or taking her hand when they went out together. He was a criminal mastermind after all, and he didn't have time for all of this, so he had given Moran some money and had asked him to buy the most horrendous sweater he could find. Jim had not even seen the sweater before Molly opened the box. "Here, open it. I hope you liked it."

"It's, It's _lovely_. I love it." She said, her cheeks were red and she was smiling brightly. Jim was smiling too but in his case he was laughing at her. Sebastian had not disappointed, he had truly bought the most horrendous sweater he could find. It was pink, but it was a dirty shade of pink and in the middle there was a drawing of a cat smiling with a mouth full of white human teeth. It was too childish and the colours were simply awful, Jim did not understand why Molly could like such ugly thing. It was his turn but Molly hesitated, she was holding tightly the purse on her hands as if she was afraid of his reaction, and she truly was. She felt anxiety and panic run through her veins.

"It's okay if you don't like what I've bought, just- don't misunderstand me, I know this is not a good present. It's just- _I saw it on the store and I thought it was perfect for you."_ She gave him the box, it was a small black box, maybe the size of an smartphone, there was nothing special about it, nothing that could give him any clue of what was inside. Jim would not recognise it out loud but he was eager to see what Molly had bought him, what the little and naive Molly Hooper thought it would be perfect for him. He opened the box and for a brief moment Jim Moriaty was left speechless. "...It's a _knife_."

"Well-, uh, technically it's a _pocket_ knife." she said, Jim wasn't even listening to her, too focused on the object on his hands. It was beautiful. The blade was a dark shade of gray and it was perfectly sharped, and the handler was so red it looked like blood -like Molly's lips. He would have expected anything form Molly Hooper, except this. This was a beautiful well crafted knife, perfect for him, perfect for Jim Moriarty. Jim from IT would never want a knife as a present and that was when Jim thought about her words. - _I saw it on the store and I thought it was perfect for you_.- that's what she had said and she had been right and maybe that was the most astonishing thing. _Molly Hooper_ , the naive and stupid Molly Hooper had been able to see through his disguise maybe even better than Sherlock would, and with that information she had decided a knife, _a deadly weapon_ , was the perfect present for him. Jim couldn't help but smile, this time truly meaning it. "It's _perfect_."

"Thank god you like it, I- I was afraid you would think of me as a creep or something like that." She was finally relaxed which was strange because she could feel Jim's deep stare on her. It was not his usual friendly look, there was something dark on his eyes, something which made her feel uncomfortable when she thought of the knife resting on his hands. Jim from IT would never hurt her, or so she thought, but when she saw that morbid darkness in his eyes she realised he could kill her if he wanted to, he had a knife on his hand to do it. Molly was afraid. But then Jim kissed her tenderly and Molly went back believing again that Jim would be unable to hurt her. 

Jim's smile, as bright and honest as it was, was provoked by none other than Molly Hooper. This fact was surprising but at the same time it wasn't. She was naive and too sweet but she was also smart, smarter than he had expected her to be, smarter than her friends, even smarter than Sherlock Holmes, who had been unable to see through his disguise. He held her hand, this time _eager_ to do so, and decided maybe he could stay with Molly a little longer than expected, just to see if she was as interesting as she had just proved herself to be. Jim Moriarty walked down the street with a smile, one hand holding Molly's, and the other holding _the knife_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this. Molliarty is one of my favourite Ships and I believe Molly Hooper is the best (also Moriarty is my fav) so I wrote this bc I love them. Anyway, this idea came after my godmother gave me a pocket knife like the one described for my eighteen birthday. 
> 
> I hope this is not absolute shit. Bye!


End file.
